Episode 9132 (31st March 2017)
Plot The gossip spreads that the police are investigating the attempted murder of Ken and Todd suggests to Billy that Phelan is the obvious candidate. Billy is uncertain about telling the police. Luke is annoyed when Audrey makes comments about Tracy's previous murder conviction. Ken is still unconscious. Amy tells Adam she's deleted their text messages. The police advise the Barlow family that they want to interview them all. Sally prepares for her interview. Rosie is offered an additional £1,000 for her glamour shoot. Leanne counsels Toyah, who is struggling to believe that Peter has been faithful and sober. Her supportive comments about Peter annoy Nick. Daniel, Tracy, Peter and Adam are each interviewed in turn and recount events and their alibis. Daniel tells them how he found Phelan with Ken. They then ask Tracy about Phelan and the argument over the kitchen. Peter can't provide a sufficient alibi. Adam answers "no comment" to almost every question. Cathy tells Yasmeen that she didn't understand the play but she enjoyed herself nevertheless. Nick takes Leanne to task for her support for Peter. Sophie tells an angry Kevin about the photoshoot. Fiz gives a stressed Alya a massage in Underworld. Jenny has trouble finding a wedding dress and Fiz points out that she works with people who have designing skills. Brian evades Roy's questions about the supposed carbon emissions talk. Sally and Kevin unite to tell Rosie off for her glamour plans. Sally tells her not to join her for the interview. Tracy asks Luke to provide a concrete alibi, making him doubt her but he nevertheless agrees. Fiz is intrigued when Sean says that qualified masseurs earn £50 an hour. Beth advises Sinead to patch things up with Daniel to avoid falling under suspicion herself. Jenny and Sally are interviewed for Radio Weatherfield. Sally talks about her cancer experiences as Tim and Rosie listen in with pride. Cathy asks Brian to go to the pictures with her but he refuses to give an answer when Roy comes into earshot. Toyah tells Peter she needs to know what's going on with him. Sinead goes to the hospital and she and Daniel make their peace. The police call at No.11 to see Phelan. Sally takes a phone call from the hospital and listens with horror as she hears that her latest mammogram shows her cancer has returned. Tracy sees Phelan being taken away after being arrested. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *Radio Interviewer - Lucy Carne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ken's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and recording room Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Brooke Vincent in the role of Sophie Webster. The character had also previously been played by Ashleigh Middleton (72 episodes) and Emma Woodward (286 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie informs Kevin that Rosie is going back to glamour modelling to help him avoid bankruptcy; and Sally is stunned when she takes a phone call telling her the cancer has returned. Brian is put in an awkward position; and Fiz considers a different career. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,348,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes